


No Ordinary Guy

by snapdragon76



Series: Gendrya Short Shots [5]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:48:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22232812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snapdragon76/pseuds/snapdragon76
Summary: “I posted a picture of you from the other day when you were sitting by the window with the sun hitting you in a good angle, and these random women slid into my messages making all sorts of comments about you and it pisses me off!”Gendry looked quizzical.“I don’t know why. I’m just an ordinary guy,” he commented, focusing back on the television and they show they were watching.
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters
Series: Gendrya Short Shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1840789
Comments: 12
Kudos: 109





	No Ordinary Guy

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, here is a quick one-shot I wrote out based on a small idea that came to me. I figured Gendry is pretty oblivious to just how attractive people find him, much to Arya's frustration.

Arya sighed as she scrolled through her Instagram account.

“The thirst some of these bitches have is unreal,” she grumbled.

Gendry looked down at her from where he sat next to her on the sofa.

“Whatcha mean?” he asked.

She sighed and put her phone down.

“I posted a picture of you from the other day when you were sitting by the window with the sun hitting you in a good angle, and these random women slid into my messages making all sorts of comments about you and it pisses me off!”

Gendry looked quizzical. 

“I don’t know why. I’m just an ordinary guy,” he commented, focusing back on the television and they show they were watching.

Arya leaned back and looked at him incredulously. 

“Sometimes I wonder if you are for real or not,” she said.

“What do you mean? I’m just a guy, like a lot of other guys out there,” he said with a shrug of his broad shoulders.

Arya turned to face him.

“Gendry, you are anything but ordinary. I mean, have you seen yourself?! You are a beautiful specimen of a human male. Tall; muscular; chiseled features; piercing blue eyes; soft, full lips; thick, black hair; an ass you could bounce a quarter off of; strong, gentle hands… and you’re kind and compassionate. You look as if you were carved from marble by the Gods themselves! Don’t sell yourself short.”

Gendry blushed at her description of him. He never focused on how he looked. Yes, there had been women and girls who liked to pay attention to him, but he never thought of the deeper implications of it. He always found himself to be rather closed off and surly to others. Until Arya came along and helped him to break down some of the barriers he’d put around himself having grown up a poor orphan in one of the roughest neighborhoods. 

He brushed a thumb down Arya’s cheek.

“And you are anything but ordinary either, my beautiful wolf,” he told her quietly.

She smiled and leaned in to give him a kiss. He returned it and wrapped his arms around her. She deepened the kiss and began to gently push him back onto the sofa. Her hands dipped below the hem of his shirt and she wiggled them under and ran them over his taut abdominal muscles. His hands made their way under her shirt and began to gently skim them over the bare skin of her back.

Arya broke away and gazed down into his eyes and his kiss swollen lips.

“Why don’t we take some time and really show how much we appreciate each other,” she said, hungrily.

Gendry smirked that smirk of his that made her melt.

“As m’lady commands.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
